Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention is a toroidal wheel which is a self-supporting framework of connected torsion elements.
The concept of the wheel has remained unchanged for centuries: a circular device with a central hub which operates by rotation about the hub, which shall hereinafter be referred to as the xe2x80x9cconventional wheelxe2x80x9d, or simply as the xe2x80x9cwheelxe2x80x9d, from which the term xe2x80x9ctoroidal wheelxe2x80x9d may be distinguished. The centuries-unchanged means for utilization of the wheel is twofold: to allow the wheel to rotate freely on a spindle inserted into its hub; or to fixedly attach the wheel at its hub to an axle which turns with the wheel, or vice versa, so that the axle and wheel rotate together. Thus the device of the wheel and the means of rotation are necessarily integral. The object of the conventional wheel is to have the outer edge of the wheel, usually referred to as the rim, remain relatively motionless at its point of contact with the underlying surface while the wheel is in rotational and translational motion with respect to the underlying surface.
The concept of the wheel may be extended by the present invention. The object of the toroidal wheel is to provide conventional wheel function and ancillary uses, such as gears and other rotating devices, plus additional uses precluded or made impractical by the central hub of the conventional wheel. Because the toroidal wheel has no central hub, the toroidal wheel requires other means for rotation, an example of which is a mount/drive, which holds one or more rollers in contact with the toroidal wheel within and without the ring of the toroidal tube. The rollers of a mount/drive hold the toroidal wheel in position while allowing it to rotate freely, or otherwise regulate its rotational motion by driving and/or braking it.
The present invention has elements that may be considered to be covered generally by class 152, resilient tires and wheels, and may be considered under the subclasses 1-13 covering spring wheels.
The present invention is a toroidal wheel, having a self supporting framework of torsion elements connected in a toroidal shape, but without a central hub.
The object of the toroidal wheel is to provide conventional wheel function and ancillary uses, such as gears and other rotating devices, plus additional uses precluded or made impractical by the central hub of the conventional wheel.
A mount/drive is a series of rollers within and without the ring of the toroidal tube, which are in contact with a toroidal wheel, and which hold the toroidal wheel in position while allowing it to rotate freely and/or driving it. Mount/drives may be configured to mount and/or drive two or more toroidal wheels, or configured with two chassis joined by shafts for rollers, so that one or more toroidal wheels may be mounted and/or driven between the chassis. Mount/drives may be friction drives or mount/drives for toroidal gears or for the framework toroidal wheel body; the difference between such mount/drives and the friction mount/drive being the structure of the rollers. The mount/drives may be used to support and drive vehicles. Flexible gears, which are toroidal wheels covered with a gear-toothed sheathing, may also be run against each other using mount/drives with gear-toothed rollers.
Toroidal wheel operation may also be cushioned like that of a pneumatic tire by integrating wheel support elements in the framework of the toroidal wheel.